Night Light
by delicious pancakes
Summary: The fireflies always seem so beautiful, a bright glow in the darkness, flying by serenely. When she was young, Kagome meets a boy that seems just as beautiful as the fireflies. KurKag
1. Night Light

Koei: It's onto my first one-shot! . And now you know, I love x-overs, a lot. I have no idea if Kurama has Youko inside of him or something, so just pretend that Kurama doesn't know that he's a demon yet or something, and is just a 7-year-old boy.

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Night Light

* * *

**

The stars glowed in the sky, colored a pastel purple that melded to a dark raven blue, giving a soft, fluorescent glow onto the field's dew covered grass. A soft giggling broke the tranquil silence; a young girl of about 6, her short hair the color of the night sky was sitting on the grass, staring happily at the radiant fireflies.

"So pretty." She smiled at the firefly clutched in her delicate fingers, admiring its simple beauty. She let it out of her grasp, raising her hands for it to fly with the other fireflies. Sighing in content she lays on her back, listening to the flowing river, as clear as glass, the wind blowing through the cool night air and through her black and dark purple shorts and t-shirt.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The girl snapped her half lidded eyes open in surprise, glancing towards the young male voice. A redhead appeared on top of a grassy slope, wearing a gray sweater and red shorts, he was right behind her. His emerald green eyes glittered in the light of the little insects. "Who're you?" Asking curiously he approached her.

"Well who're you?" The girl asked happily, nothing seemed to ruin her mood tonight.

"I asked you first." The boy shot back, sitting beside her.

"Well I asked you second." She replied, staring straight back at him. Taken slightly aback by this comment, the boy stayed silent for a few moments.

"I'm Shuiichi, now who're you?" The girl smiled as she decided if she should tell him.

"I'm Kagome, so now you know!" She smiled even wider, brown eyes glowing brightly.

"You're weird." He stated, glancing at the fireflies.

"Well you're cute." She stated back. It was true, the boy's hair was short and messy, but he looked strangely handsome for his age, his green eyes were enchanting, and his face flawless. He blushed at her comment, but Kagome didn't notice as she went back to watching the fireflies. "So, why are you here? I'm here to see the fireflies. Aren't they pretty?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, legs clutched to her chest as she tilted her head his way.

"… Don't tell anyone this, but I sneaked away from my mommy, cause I wanted to go exploring." More silence.

"Where's your daddy? Is he at work? But isn't it kind of late for work?" Her eyes questioning, she looked back at the fireflies after a while of silence. Kurama (I'm just going to call him Kurama) opened his mouth hesitantly, as if scared to answer.

He stared intently at the river, "No, my dad went away somewhere, I think it's very far away." He mumbled out, still gazing into the dark water, shimmering from the fireflies' light. Kagome's smiled faltered a bit.

"My daddy's up there." She pointed into the darkening sky, the moon shining dully as if sensing the change of the mood. "He's in heaven. Mommy said he died in a car accident (I know, so common, bite me XD) or something." He glanced her way, feeling sad.

"I'm sorry." She smiled, still filled with the happiness she shown him a few minutes ago.

"Don't be, I know that he's looking after me up there, and I'm happy because I still have everyone else, like my mommy, my brother, my grandpa ('Though he's so weird."), and my friends, so I shouldn't feel sad." Again he was taken back at her openness towards someone she'd just met. "Hey, would you like to be my friend?" She asked happily.

"Okay." He smiled at her for the first time, and Kagome noticed.

"Hey! You smiled, are you happy?" Kurama nodded, and she grinned. "My mommy says that she was very happy when she married daddy, do you want to marry me? Then we can both be very happy!" She asked, her face a perfect example of innocence as she leaned closer to him. He blushed again, something he didn't do often. Opening his mouth to speak, he found that nothing came out.

She shivered, cuddling next to him trying to stay warm. "It's cold." She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his arm.

"Okay." He said determinedly.

"Huh?" She mumbled, half asleep.

"Lets get married." She blinked, still sleepy.

"Promise?" Kagome queried, closing her eyes.

"Promise." They sat together, enjoying the fireflies' glow.

* * *

Okay, another story done! Well duh, it's a one-shot. They're ooc, but hey, they're kids. 


	2. Memories Resurface

Koei: Since all the reviewers of Night Light wanted more to it, I guess I can make it into a story. I shouldn't be starting another... BUT WHO THE HELL CARES! Cause I have caught the evil flu that is writer's block and now am to lazy to try and write anything for my other stories, so I shall do a sequel! Also that and I was a little addicted -obsessed- with Tales of Symphonia for the gamecube. Yuan's sparkly energy electric thingy of DOOOOM is awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own -sob- Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... Now please excuse me while I go be miserable in the damp little corner before I plot to take over the world with cheese**

**Fate's Bond: Memories Resurface ****

* * *

**

A girl walked through the forest, wearing only a black shirt and worn blue jeans. Twilight entered the darkening sky. An eroded dirt path leads to a small clearing, hidden to the world outside.

This place was so… familiar to her, tranquil, sorrow drifting slowly through the air. She stopped in front of a tree, an old one, larger than the ones throughout the entire forest. So grand in a way…

She bent down, placing a bundle of white daffodils onto a dirt mound; yellow tinged the pale colored petals.

She stood and gazed down, a blank expression covering her face.

A gentle breeze blew through the silence, pulling at her inky tresses.

"You know, if someone said that I would be standing in front of a half-demon's grave, 500 years ago after I got pulled down my well into the past that has never been written down in an history book," She glared down before turning away, glancing up at the giant tree instead. "Then I would have laughed at them, truly, would have laughed myself into coma. But that would have been when I was just your average school girl."

There was a silence as she turned her sad brown orbs back onto the grave, continuing the conversation.

"But… Now I really am here. You know, it was really selfish of you to die." Her fists clenched until they turned white, she continued. "You know… You didn't have to protect me. You could've killed him right there, right then. But… You just had to save me, and now I'm stuck with the stupid sphere." She smiled sadly, eyes filled with sorrow.

'And now… I'm stuck with your death.' She thought, walking back through the forest. 'Has it really be two years? Two years since I fell down the well?'

Her footsteps faded from the dirt path, and all that was left was the lonely silence.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome? Are you okay? You've been so quiet after your visit to the feudal era." Her mother asked worriedly. She earned a forced smile, a careless hand wave, and a shake of her daughter's head.

"I'm fine mom. I just want to go out for a while." The girl insisted, opening the shrine door.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm seventeen remember? I can take care of myself." Kagome had her lower half out the door.

"You _just_ turned seventeen. Remember? So be careful." Two years of having her daughter turn up bandaged, bloody, or even with stitches has taught her to worry, a lot, Sighing, Kagome, smiled again.

"Mom. Don't worry I'll be fine. Promise." With that she headed to the park.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was dark; trees blocked the moonlight and the only things she saw was with the faint patches if light that made it through and a passing firefly.

That was the reason she went here. To see the fireflies drift around. They always soothed her… free, quiet, tranquil… Like spirits at rest.

She snorted at her thought, walking into the park's forest. Fireflies? As souls of the dead, that just didn't mix for her.

She halted to stand in front of a small river flowing across the darkening forest; a small gap let the glimmer of starlight shine through, making the water glisten with its simple beauty. Kagome smiled, letting the nighttime life fill the air with its music as it soothed her mind. This place was so… familiar.

'_Hehe. Catch me if you can!' A flash of dark blue against red, then childish laughter erupted. _The image was blurry…

'_Not fair.' A small voice said, filled with innocence as only a child could be. The sound of a splash as something clear sailed through the sky, like little diamonds gleaming in the sun. _This place… was it near water?

_Boyish green eyes flashed with cheerfulness. _He seems so… familiar. What was this… feeling she felt?

All so familiar… yet so… blurry, unclear.

Startled, she gasped and shook her head hastily in surprise. 'What… happened? Who where they?'

A rustle shattered her thoughts, like a brittle piece of glass. She tensed in alarm. Two months of training might have taught her some fighting, but she was still a beginner.

"Who's there?"

* * *

A/N: I know, cliffy. ABOUT MY FIRST EVER! Geez, finished when school started. Don't have much time… well actually I do. .U I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I'll know a little while later, I always do! 

Read and review if you want! Finally I have made what the people who reviewed Night Light wanted! Just with action… sorry, all my stories have to have action! Except for one-shots…

Imaginary cookies and fudge to those who review!


	3. Fade, Past or Present

Koei: I was going to update BBR first, but I've grown to this fic, and IT HAS NO ACTION O.o! But, I like it, and I want to write the story on Cup N Noodles if animegurl5 would let me. Would it kill you to read all of my e-mail before answering? XD

Oh, and I have decided not to put action and just put romance:D… Yeah. So this will be like a one-shot cept with more chappies. Don't worry; I shall not die in the middle of this, just look on my profile page for updates about what I'm doing. Mostly trying to finish Fruits Basket mangas I got from the library, CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY ONLY LET YOU TAKE OUT SIX AT A TIME! I was pissed, meh, but enough about me! Read my fic and review. XD

(There's gonna be a long flashback in this chappie)

**Disclaimer – I do not own IY or YYH or any of the characters, I would be rich otherwise, or I would be broke and the anime would suck, pick either one**

**Night Light: Fade, Past or Present

* * *

**

A little red fox came out, stopping to only gaze at her with one sharp eye before scampering away. Kagome twitched, slamming her head into a nearby tree in annoyance. How did she get so worked up about sudden noises? She heard them all the time. Dropping to the damp grass near the river she sighed, letting her head lay on the cushion of grass. The wind started up again, blowing, a low sad tune as it skimmed through the earth…

_Two kids sat adjacent to each other on the endless field of greenery. Just laying still and quiet. _She was seeing images again.

"_Why are we doing this again?" The boys voice sighed in obvious boredom. A rustle of clothes; the same someone cried out in surprise._

"_Because, we're here because it's my turn to choose what to play." The girl's tone held playful innocence. "See, just stay like this," All was quiet. "And close your eyes to try to hear the wind's voice." Only the ceaseless wind was heard, almost as if a never-ending tune. _Everything was still as fuzzy, why was she seeing this?

"_I don't hear anything."_

"_Silly! Just try as hard as you can to listen, hear it? The wind is like a mommy –," A snort interrupted. "Oh be quiet! I really mean it Meany! Anyways, the wind is like a mommy, because she sings a lullaby, cept' this one never ever ends." The faint rustle of wind was gliding over the grass, through trees, and echoing all around in a silent song. _This thing, this image, was this something she should remember?

"_I think I hear it… maybe." The uncertain voice of the boy stated._

"_Then I'm happy." A giggle was heard among the soundless lullaby of the wind._

Her eyes snapped open; a thread of dawn was streaking golden over the horizon. Panicking she jumped up, tugging at her grass stained shirt as she leaped back to the shrine. 'I've been here all night!' Wincing she froze for a moment, muscles tingling in mild pain and blood rushing into her arms and legs.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap.' Mind only repeating this she hurtled off the field, only a blur of speed in fear of her mother's wrath. Her lungs burned from the need of oxygen, heart beating as fast as she ran. 'Just across the street…' Finally Kagome came across the pavement of the sidewalk, around the corner and she would be home free…

BAM! Books scattered, papers falling, a bag landing on her head to snap her out of her dread.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice started, already annoying to a certain miko. The girl she crashed into seemed about her age, long brown hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be wearing a red school uniform, and already walking to school at this hour.

"Why are you awake?" Kagome said her question from her mind, raising an eyebrow.

"A stupid girl like you shouldn't be talking to me, Mizuka, Murai." She answered turning her head away snobbishly.

"Fine, have it your way." Replying coolly she started again, up the stairs of her family shrine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Groaning the seventeen year old came back down the stairs for school, mother glaring at her angrily for staying so late.

"I told you mom, I'm sorry, I just got sleepy, and next thing I know its time for school!"

"Just get going, or you'll be late." Sighing in exasperation, Kagome slid the shoji door open, breathing in fresh air she started for the stairs. The well caught her eyes; a familiar loneliness enveloped the surrounding air around her, she visit later. Looking away, up to the great god tree of the shrine she started a new route there.

"So I'm here again…" She whispered, sliding her small hand up to the small imprint of an arrowhead. "Strange how irony likes to toy with lives." Giggling bitterly the young miko leaned onto the tree; rough bark a comfort to the numbing pain.

"One and a half years… I should get over him, he's…" Wincing, lips tightening to a pale color Kagome continued. "Gone now, no need to get emotional." 'I'll be late if I stay to long.' Putting all thoughts aside, she gathered her strength and stood, heading again for the long set of stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where were you Kagome?" Exclaimed Eri, who was walking next to the very person she was questioning. She just looked awkwardly to the right, glancing at the restaurant (what was it called? McRonalds or something?) Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were walking after school to their favorite restaurant.

"I overslept." Muttering she ran inside before her friends.

After they ordered ("Kagome! Are you going to hog all of those?") their meal they seated themselves at the regular spot, chatting among themselves.

"Did you see that snobby Mizuka girl?" Eri asked, chatting with Yuka.

"Don't say that, she must be nice." Ayumi scolded. Kagome's head dipped and she stared sleepily at her burger, as if it was up in flames.

"But did you see her! She was up at five or something, I was only awake because I needed to go to the bathroom, she seemed to be stalking someone." Yuka exclaimed, catching Kagome's attention, she did want to know why that girl was up…

"I heard that she's the unofficial president of this Shuuichi person's fanclub, must be hot." Eri started. So that's what she must have been doing…

"Kagome! Are you there?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

She started home, staring off into the dark sky, clouds dark purple masses against the glimmer of the stars…

"_Look at that, it's a lov-love-lover's star." A girl struggled to explain, pointing up at a bright red like star, glowing eerily above._

"_What's that?" The boy asked curiously._

"_Mommy says that when someone loves each other very much, one of the pretty star will appear!" A peaceful silence appeared. "But if they make each other really sad, or if they don't know each other anymore, it will turn redder, until it dies."_

"_That must be sad." _

"Excuse me miss?" Emerald eyes startled her out of her reverie. Blushing at being caught standing air headedly she berated herself for daydreaming in the middle of the block.

"Oh, sorry for that." Muttering she smiled embarrassedly. The boy chuckled.

"Not at all, I just don't think a girl should be standing alone at night, unaware of her surroundings." He stated, smiling politely. She smiled back, feeling happier than before for some reason.

"Thanks, I'll be more careful next time not to stare at a wall, and stare at a ceiling instead." She laughed, starting off. He smiled at her and they went their separate ways.

* * *

A/N Sorry I haven't been able to do much, I've been obsessed with Final Fantasy and ToS still, and now I have an essay due Wednesday, but I SWEAR I will update more, now ONTO BBR:D 

Thanks to Dark Ice Kitsune, Deviant Kitsune, mizushoubai, Tenshi-Battosai, Kagomente, Shadowed Illusion, Yumiko-Emiko, animegurl5, inkuramaRmine, and AnimeMoonlightGoddess for reviewing! You make me so happy! XD

P.S. – animegurl5, I bet you're shocked I haven't keeled over from the time I try to use my small brain to write, though of course I'm a procrastinator…


	4. Chance Encounters

Koei: Okay, I don't usually do this, but… OMFG! I got 11 WHOLE reviews in Night Light! This shall be my main fic now, cuz I'm sort of bored of BBR, but do not fear! The next chappie shall be written… sometime… I have realized that 4kids are bitches and should go screw themselves. THEY MESS UP EVERY PLOT! I have been watching the undubbed version of One Piece, and am very satisfied. So much blood, swords sticking through guts, explosions, swearing, alcohol, gun shooting, marines instead of navy, and blood! XD I am done with my ranting, so have a good day!

I shall be answering my reviews at the end, so look for them there.

**Disclaimer: The all-horrible disclaimer is back, so I shall be typing this chappie and saying I do not own really fast, cuz I need to practice the horrible… PIANO!**

**Night Light: Chance Encounters

* * *

**

She had barely stopped thinking about the continuous images of those two kids. How could she? She had seen them each night in her dreams, sometimes when she went to the park, and almost always heard them laughing. It was annoying, and scary. She couldn't think straight with all these flooding through her head.

And that boy… She forgot to ask him his name, but he seemed almost familiar, close and comforting. That really pissed her off. She wasn't supposed to act that way. Kagome sighed; all this was giving her a headache.

The gravel crunched beneath her softly, scattering as her school shoe disturbed the tiny grains. She was here again, standing under the ancient gaze of the God tree. She always came to visit, and this time she really needed to think.

"So- what do you think?" She whispered out, staring up at the endless green leaves, rustling some unknown tune in the breeze. "I'm not sure what to do. These stupid visions won't stop."

She was in a somber mood again, the settings were depressing. "I feel like I should know this, and that boy I met, but I don't." She sighed hopelessly.

'I know what he'd say here. _"Feh, Stop messing around about stupid _lost_ memories and help _find_ the jewel shards."_' She smiled slightly at this thought. 'How can I suddenly be so cheerful?' She turned down to the grave, an even clearer smile broadening on her face.

"Thank you, for helping me." She could almost swear she heard the normal, _'Feh.'_ And twitch of the ears.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome sighed, school was as boring as ever, math, english, history; did she need any of it?

"And so that concludes the Meji Era of Japan." The teacher closed the textbook, placing back on his cluttered desk, and signaled for silence. "Now you all have been questioning us teachers about the festival. As you know, our school is having the festival after the last day of school to celebrate the coming summer with the Meiou Private High." Whispers broke out, and giggles were heard throughout the room. A hand was raised.

"Yes, Ms. Yuka?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering, do we need a date to come now that we're in twelfth grade? I mean we're the only grade who gets to celebrate with their own grade." The teacher sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly, that has been asked by each class I've taught for the past four years." He shook his head in irritation. "But the student council does want you to bring a date as you call it. Something about being old enough and how there are activities in pairs!" The bell rang, class was over. Kagome snorted.

Who needed a date? Each year it seemed a festival was held at one of the private high schools (in which she didn't know why she was sent to one), and each year she skipped or came with her friends.

"This year though it's a priority that you come. (Do you graduate from 12th grade into college or something? Tell please!)"

Okay, her plans went zipping down the drain, crushed in the sewers never to return. Oh. Shit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Who're you going with to the festival?" Yuka asked excitedly, turning to Eri who was sipping on her Coke slowly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking about…" Kagome cut off all voices, mind reeling.

'Now I have to find someone to go with.' She sighed in defeat. 'I'm doomed! We have to go and I don't know anyone. Except for Hojo. But I don't really want to go with him!' A tap woke her from her reverie.

"Kagome! Are you there?" After she nodded dazedly Eri continued. "I heard that that Mizuka girl is from that private Meiou School. So that means we'll have to put up with her!" She exclaimed, glaring at her coke as if this was its fault.

"Calm down Eri. You can just ignore her." Ayumi soothed, patting the fuming girl's back. "But I don't see why she's so bad. I mean she only wants to be Shuuichi's boyfriend." Kagome had choked on her Sprite, at that name, sputtering in surprise.

'Shuuichi? Where have I heard that before?' Containing the urge to scream it out she calmed down, trying to ask non-caringly as to who that was.

"Hey guys, who's Shuuichi?" They stared at her as if she was a crazy alien that just landed next to them. Ayumi was the first to recover.

"You don't, know who he is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome blushed slightly as embarrassment hit her, this guy seemed to be famous or something!

"N-no. Not really." Eri leaped up as she said this.

"You can not know him! He's one of the hottest guys in school!" Yuka nodded.

"Plus he's one of the smartest in the district."

"But you can't really get near him or else Mizuka will go bezerk along with her club of followers." Kagome raised an eyebrow as they all chatted away about him.

"So he has his own fan club?" She asked meekly, sorry for interrupting.

"YES!" Screaming together she fell off her seat. A shadow fell upon her.

"Are you okay miss…?" The familiar silky voice asked politely, helping her up. She grinned sheepishly, rubbing her head and looking down.

"Kagome. And yeah, I just got taken by surprise." He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." With that he left for a table at the far end with what seemed like some green, blue, and black clad boys, also leaving the girls in a daze.

"Oh my- Kagome! Shuuichi just smiled at you!" Ayumi exclaimed, grinning suddenly. "Do you have something going on?" Eri got the same evil grin.

"Yeah Kagome, we'd love to hear." She gulped.

"Really guys, I just met him!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she closed her eyes, trying to sleep. That person, Shuuichi was his name. He kept appearing in her mind. Everything seemed so comfortable about him. His smile, his voice…

_His cheerful green eyes were on her, the girl was giggling. They were playing at what seemed to be a park, just sitting in the dark night sky glittering with stars. "Wow! Look, a shooting star. Let's wish for something!" The girl exclaimed, pointing the glowing light flowing overhead._

"_Do you really believe in that?" The boy asked doubtfully._

"_Yep! So make a wish or I'll make it for you." There was silence for a second._

"_I don't know what to wish for." More silence._

"_Ah, the star past." Came the dejected sigh of the small girl. "But I don't care." She stated suddenly, jumping up. "We have all we need! And I'm happy." Her tone final and face full of carefree innocence the boy smiled._

"_Me to."_

Kagome woke up with a start. This was clearer than all of the others…

* * *

A/N: This one is hurried and horrible with grammar and mistakes. Oh well, just need to do better next chapter. And I know this is like Fruits Basket, which I do not own, but I've been reading the mangas lately and have been addicted.

Ryukotsusei: Sorry, couldn't update cuz I was addicted to reading fanfiction for a while… XD Sue me, I'm easily obsessive.

Tenshi-Battosai: Yay! This story is good! –Does the disco- XD

Deviant Kitsune: I am a master of trickery, and deceit… MUWAHAHAHA! XD

Dark Ice Kitsune: Ya know, I didn't even think I knew the meaning of fluff and cuteness, until of course I got bored and looked them up.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Happy! Yay, let's all do a happy dance… whatever that is.

KitsuneMIKO: Okee dokee, I'm bored and shall be writing stories until I'm in high school or something…

Shadowed Illusion: They have met again, and now Kagome knows his name! XD

animegurl5: You never update. –sigh- when will you update? D: Anyways, how's the TOS fic? Not that good cuz I was bored.

behind my green eyes: You know I just realized how long your name is after I typed it… thankies!

i laugh at you: I love you username! So cool… -sigh- wish I could think up things like that…

haraf: -Blink- -blinkblink- OKEE DOKEE! Right on it! XD

Phew, done with the answers. Thank goat I didn't get to many reviews. By the way. R&R! I keep forgetting to say that!


	5. Accidental Dating

Koei: I am in the mood to relieve stress and anger, all thanks to my ex-friend Shawna from school, who calls my other friend and I stupid idiots at least twenty times a week on the web board of hers we joined. Now she's banned me for back talking to her insults, hell I didn't even say she was a -censored- I didn't even swear and she's been bugging me for html I know I'm not going to get a thank you for that's actually true.

So now I'm bored, created a board for myself, and piling all this shit onto you, I apologize for the profanities, but thank goat that this is rated teens. XD Thank you for your reviews **Tenshi-Battosai **(yes, I expect them to be by the limited time they've had to show)**, AnimeMoonlightGoddess **(Thanks! And I'd go with hyper because I just like that one better)**, Shadowed Illusion **(Yes, this is much easier than BBR, which I'm at a writers block at XD) **, Yumiko-Emiko **(Aye to that!)**, animegurl5 **(Whom I'm _still_ waiting to update),** and punkchickykagome **(who I thank for the help, sorry, I haven't seen Yu Yu and Inu anime or manga in at least five months! I'll get right on it ma'am! I keep forgetting that he's called SHUUICHI! Gah, thanks for catching that.)

IMPORTANT! Well, not really, just wanted to get your attention. I'm going to make Kagome's school into a private one so I can make a random festival that makes private schools mingle with other private schools. HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, not even a manga, or Inuyasha. And if I said that I'd like to own Hiei animegurl5 was foam at the mouth and scream bloody murder… yeah… XD**

**Night Light: Accidental Dating

* * *

**

The dream still haunted her, screaming for her to find out who those two kids actually were and solve this mystery. But each time she sought into her memories, the more she realized how messed up they were into the past.

Kagome brushed a stray strand of inky black hair that escaped from her ponytail, falling into her face. Breathing heavily from the continuous laps she had been assigned for dosing in P.E. she stopped finally at a seat near the middle of the two entrances to the outdoors class, only to glance up from her glaring at a weed into friendly brown eyes. Jumping slightly she glanced at the teacher coming her way then back to Hojo. "Sorry Hojo, I need to get back to my laps."

"Ah, okay Miss Higurashi." As soon as his voice was at the other side of the field she sighed at the close escape. 'I know he's kind, but I'm just not interested.' Repeating that to herself Kagome started to slow again.

"Keep up the pace Higurashi!" She ran at full speed now, feeling the penetrating glare of one of her many teachers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The final bell tolled throughout the school, signaling freedom from the 'torture they call a school', phrase curtsey of Eri. Ayumi called it a hot spot for hot guys. Stray thoughts bothered her sore mind, trying to wash out the throbs of confusion. Her friends were currently all spending time with whom they were coming to the summer festival with, so now Kagome, all alone had to avoid the being asked to the festival by Hojo. As if irony suddenly wanted to drop anchor on her defenseless head, the familiar voice wrung as she turned the corner into one of the many nameless streets she had to go through.

"Miss Higurashi! Could you wait a moment?" He smiled, bowing to her before coming up again. Kagome dreaded the coming sentence. "I apologize for interrupting your thoughts, but I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to the school festival with me?" She could sense a bit of embarrassment for asking as an awkward silence came between them. Panicking her heart rate sped up, she almost could guess it doubled.

'Say something. Say anything! I know he means well but it will be embarrassing to talk about all those 'sicknesses' I had since I was fifteen. What's going to be worse is if Eri and Ayumi see us, they'd never stop!' Mind racing she opened her mouth hastily. "I-I'm sorry Hojo. But I…" Trailing off she tried frantically to find something to say. "I-I've already p-planned to go with - " Without even pausing to make an excuse instead, her fuzzy and confused mind did the first thing that came into thought.

She grabbed a poor random person passing by, hoping to Kami that it was a boy, still single, and from either private school. If it weren't there would be hell to pay. "I'm going with him! I was just walking with him!" Startled emerald green eyes glanced at her in surprise.

'Not him again…' Her mind groaned in protest. 'Might as well go with it.' Wrapping an arm around 'Shuuichi's' neck, standing on the tips of her school shoes she smiled, leaning on the teen's warm shoulder (In which she blushed slightly at) and whispered as incoherently as she could. "Play along please." Glancing at the slightly hurt face of Hojo she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Hojo. I didn't know you would ask me." Hojo smiled, shaking his head.

"Not at all miss Higurashi, I should have known that you would have a date already." Bowing again he smiled and started down to street. A feeling of regret fell hard into her stomach, but it didn't last there long as the redhead called out to the dazed girl.

"Ah. Higurashi please could you let go of my neck?" Green eyes blinked into her brown orbs in strain, as Kagome had started to choke the air out of his lungs. Blushing furiously she let go as if burned.

"Oh, sorry Shuuichi-san. (Sorry, I'm making Kagome call him san! XD)" Stuttering out she turned to look up at the clouded blue sky, and could've sworn she saw a flash of black. He smiled politely like any gentleman would.

"Not at all miss Higurashi. But, what exactly were you talking about?" If her head could explode from heat she would have blown half the street into waste.

"Oh, I- I-" But a furious face, framing burning green eyes and brown hair that seemed to fly in dramatic effect popped up in front of them, interrupting her would of been confession of embarrassment.

"You're going to the festival with her?" Mizuka's fury was unleashed, glaring directed towards the poor raven haired girl at full force enough to make her want to sink into the cement. Shuuichi blinked (In which Kagome thought was cute, until of course she hit herself for even thinking that) in realization, smiling yet again, though a bit awkwardly as he realized the fan club had caught up with him, now standing behind the two.

"I am terribly sorry, but yes, I'm going with miss Higurashi." The club's wrath was almost visible, Kagome could have sworn she saw flames shooting into the air. But her concentration on detecting them was lost as she realized what the redhead just stated. Almost falling backward in shock she grabbed Shuuichi's left arm, almost taking him down with her. Recovering she nodded furiously, intending to get away from the storm brewing above their heads.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you excuse me, we have to get home now." Still holding tightly onto his arm she tugged fiercely for them to go. She shivered as she felt the cold tingles run down her spine as the glares did not subside.

Five minutes later, assured they were out of ears reach she turned to the other. "Would you mind explaining why-, how you actually agreed to this." Shuuichi just smiled amusedly.

"If my memory serves me correct, it was you who started this?" Kagome glared, feeling annoyance she hadn't felt in a while. Feeling the ferocity stirring through the top, he sighed. "I apologize for the sudden favor. But I do need you as a date for the festival to get away from those… girls." He says plainly.

Stifling a sudden urge to giggle she smirked. "Oh? And what do I get?" It was Shuuichi's turn to smirk.

"A secret kept from being told to your friends." She stiffened, glaring. 'I'll get you next time.' Realizing she was still holding hands with the almost complete stranger she dropped away, cheeks turning a strange shade of crimson. On the others if you looked closely enough you could see a dust of almost invisible pink coloring his cheeks.

"You're evil." Hissing this out she turned away to hide her even deeper blush. "But deal. As long as you call me Kagome."

"Hmm… Kagome."

* * *

A/N: If the ending's choppy then don't sue me! It's 12:36 A.M. on Saturday when I should be doing homework, or sleeping. Either one I won't be doing it for a while… Enough reviews might incur my brain to write faster! XD R&R! Oh, and does anyone have an idea for a game at the festival?  



	6. The Week Before

Koei: You know, I should change Koei now, I just got bored of it… hmm… what should I call myself? Well I'll talk about that later. Anyways, I decided to… DUN DUN DUN! Not procrastinate, O.o… creepy isn't it? The day after I just update and I'm already on the next chappie, though it's probably going to be posted on Tuesday... But this time I swear I'll get a BBR chapter done sometime this decade. Thanks for all your reviews! I mean I got 5 after I posted it at twelve a.m. and checked only ten hours later… and some even appeared after I e-mailed someone. I feel hyper… I shall answer the reviewers in a less messy way now! (Check at bottom of chappie)

If I post this on Halloween, don't scream the apocalypse is coming because I'm just bored, and will never do this again unless I get a summer and a bag full of brownies.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did and said I want to own Sesshoumaru I would be chased by a mob of angry rabid fangirls with torches and pens to cross out this disclaimer, so I shall just say I want something fuzzy to hug, LIKE A HAMSTER!**

**Night Light: The Week Before

* * *

**

Steam rose through the air, wafting into the vents only to be replaced by more. A straggly clump of black hair and a flushed face were the single things noticeable in the hot currents of bath water. Kagome smiled slightly as all her stress seeped away with the mist, baths always had killed her stress, and this was not exception. She sighed in disappointment as she rose from the heat of the water, a comfort pillow to all that had gone into short her life. Wringing her waist length hair of the water making it cling to her back she took a towel from the sink, wrapping it around herself she opened the door, wincing as the bitter air, and what seemed like her anxiety and stress came back to her at full force.

'I hate my life.' Sauntering into her one-person bed she wondered if there were ways to make stress into a creature then kill it with an arrow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The short day of class had ended an hour ago, and now she was forming a hate for the end of school festival, only a week away. Somehow the news had spread as if water flooded from a bath, drop more weight and the water would rush out even quicker. Or as Ayumi would say (another of her philosophies): chuck a rumor into the bull pit and it'll make the person's life hell. 'Who's idea was it anyways to put two private schools together who are twenty minutes away? Probably the people who run the schools are friends.' Her mind fueled with anger, but would not last long as more stares interrupted her thoughts.

She winced as another spiteful stare was sent into her direction. 'Maybe trying to go to the library wasn't such a good idea…' As the end of the year signaled end of year exams, Kagome and her group of three others had met at the library, though this day with the rumors stalking her back. A familiar two-story building came into her view, shingled roof hovering on the verge of collapse. 'They should really redecorate the place before they're sued for a cave in.' Smiling slightly she entered the old fashioned oak doorway, careful as always not to get one hell of a large splinter from the wood chipped door.

Unlike what Kagome expected, as in a serene clump of tables on the left with only the constant whispering and taps of pencils and paper turning of books, she was barricaded by three friends, violently taking the air from her lungs and a giant mass of glares from the study area. Roughly pushed along in their excitement, she glanced at Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She hissed out venomously, still aware of the girls poking their heads out of the shelves, eyes upon angry eyes trying to burn her into crisp black ash. Gulping slightly she sat down at the nearest table in the corner, this place they had stopped at was a small nook, four chairs and a giant window gleaming down on them. Finally they turned to her, smiling evilly.

"So, as you said nothing is going on between you and Shuuichi?" Dread felt even worse than irony, dropping a spiked mace into her stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She slipped tiredly into the small built-in seat of the library, hugging a worn white pillow in comfort, as now she could not escape to a hot bath.

"Hmm… so you're just going with him because Hojo is taking Tarashima to the festival?" Eri asked suspiciously, leaning close to inspect what she would say. Hojo had been seen with a pretty brown haired girl who just transferred to their school, both chatting together while holding hands. She sighed, wishing she could do the same with the redhead (we all know and think is hot) before hitting her forehead heavily against the painful rough white plaster wall.

"Wow, I never knew Kagome was a two-timer." Ayumi placed a finger on her chin to think as Kagome popped up suddenly, pushing Eri back.

"I never thought it'd be Shuuichi." Eri grinned, snickering. Kagome meanwhile was fuming slightly.

"Yeah, I mean isn't there going to be some heavy consequences now that girls from almost every street near his school and ours knows about this?" Yuka said thoughtfully, reading a heavy book about Japan's history.

"Guys." Her eye was twitching. "Could you please talk behind my back when I'm not there?" She slapped a smiled on her face, and the others could almost see the tick mark throbbing.

"Chill Kagome. You know us." Another twitch.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shuuichi, or more likely known as Kurama to his friends was puzzling over the girl he had been meeting awkwardly for the past week. The only reason he even had bumped into her was because of the spirit detective group's newest mission, located presently in this city (what's the city Kagome lives in? Just in case I can't find it). Another mystery was why those fan girls stalked him everywhere, it was truly getting annoying. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to the green clad Spirit detective on his right.

"Kurama, those girls are following you again." He notified irritably, noticing the rise in the population of girls near them.

Of course, the dating rumor between that girl Kagome and him was working. The stalkers had dropped down to a limit of twice per week.

His thoughts had wandered to the raven-haired girl again, and of a certain someone she reminded him of. 'It couldn't be.'

"Hey Kurama, we've got a location on that demonic aura." Yusuke, waved a hand in front the redhead's calm façade. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you'd be thinking of a girl." He snickered.

"And you are intending?" Kurama turned towards the Spirit detective, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Whoa Kurama, I'm not saying you're gay (Sorry, had to do that. Don't hurt me! v.v) or anything!" Kuwabara held his sniggers in his mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Guys? Guys!" Chucking the pillow back into the seat Kagome stood up angrily, seeing that her friends would to no avail stop chatting about her and the 'hottie' Shuuichi (Pretty popular, neh?). She exited the nook, but not without one last comment.

"Don't forget to tell us about your first time Kagome!" Blushing furiously as if painted red she left hastily.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if this chapter offended anybody, and sorry if my spelling or words were not correct! XD I am really tired because of lack of sleep and essays I have done today. R&R because now I have proved to you that if I get enough reviews that make me so hyperful that I can update this fast, then you should review and get my imaginary white chocolate cookies. Thank you people on the bottom for reviewing:

**Tenshi-Battosai:** I actually like the fan girls… sort of, Kaggie would probably be knocked into a coma for laughing so hard if she ever finds out that they st- never mind, that'll ruin the story!

**Sessluva:** I am so happy and hyperful now! Especially since I'm finished with homework! Thank you, and I shall try making the chappies longer, but not so long that Lunacy Vixen gets her eyes fried from trying to read it all… XD

**Lunacy Vixen: **I'm on fire! YA:D… -crickets chirp as a random person chucks a hammer at me for interrupting his sleep- I never knew I had good grammar, just thought I'd live with my crappy writing… but now I feel all happyful… I try making different plots (though I never knew my writing style was different, how's that? But I'm not sure if it'll always stay that way…), the same old one just gets boring unless there's a twist or humor, twists are always good! Rambling's good too, unless you stand in front of an insane asylum… that just sucks.

**Dark Ice Kitsune: **Aye! As long as my reviews fuel me, I shall keep writing very very fast for a procrastinator!… as long as I'm not in high school… I don't want to think how much homework they give out in that place! –cowers in a corner-

**IYGURL:** Thank you, thank you very much. -grins Rock Lee style with eyes on fire-

**Random person:** AH! MY EYES! **Me:** XD

**Sesshomaru's woman: **Okay… I'll get on the romance, though this'll be the first time I'll really reach writing one, so don't hit me if it gets cheesy.I am sorry to say I didn't watch the eppie, T.T I was too busy trying to finish this chapter that I even forgot… FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! -drowns in sorrow in little damp corner- I am also sorry for your misfortune for being stuck between two people who would probably scratch each others eyes out if they pronounced the were a Kikyou hater/lover… -shivers- Kagome is also just having trouble with memory which is all fuzzy like when you dream, but forget it after you wake up, in which I have a reasonable explanation for. Though I shall not tell it yet! Mwuahaha! Hint: It's not amnesia. (Wow, long answer)

**Angel-Crossing87:** I'll use that one with a few adjustments; I don't think the school wants to be sued for accidental arrows being fired into heads, so I'll make it a dummy, out in the park field. Crap, I just gave you the setting… XD

**lemony4life: **That's an interesting idea… I'll put that in! Just find out how –smirks maniacally-

**china angel:** Wow, I just finish and another review… creepy yet I am so happy! Thank you, thank you, I appreciate all the seconds of your life wasted just to give simple me some reviews for my writer's fuel! XD


	7. A Little Thinking

Attention all people! I am still alive, so please don't maul me with the long wait. TT.TT I'm sorry! I've just been... er... Lost on the road of life! Then there was this cat in a tree so I had to go get an axe, but then rabid squirrel monkeys mauled me! Well I've been lazy. I am Lazy-Sama! Rawr! Meh. I've been addicted to video game Fics and reading them. The end! I LOVE CHOCOBOS AND THE GIANT KICK-ASS SWORD CLOUD HAS! X3 and also Cloud's gravity defying hairdo... meh. And also, for the very long wait, I've decided to make it up to you all by writing a bit longer… I'll try anyways. Gomen! My goal shall be… 3000 words! X3 That's so short…

**Disclaimer: Attention readers. After being away so long, Noko-chan has forgotten what to do here, so the lawyers are taking her for a while to the psychiatrist to get her broken sanity back... She does not own whatever she is writing about!**

**Night Light: A Little Thinking

* * *

**

She was stressed. There was no arguing about that. Her mind was strained, and she could swear she heard a snap like one of those rubber bands when they rip apart. Glancing up she tried to empty her thoughts, throw them out for a while. Leaning against the Feudal Era God Tree she pressed her back against the worn bark. This was her favorite spot to relax and clear her mind; just staring up into the cerulean sky and watch the clouds go by. After easing herself into a comfortable position she tried to do that to her mind, glancing dazedly up. Unfortunately it was like attempting to bend solid steel with one hand. It couldn't be done. Her mind wandered aimlessly back to a certain emerald eyed fox demon (Though she doesn't know it… yet… nyuk nyuk. I'm not sure if she'll ever… hmm… X3).

She turned onto her side, fidgeting a bit at the thought of him. Pouting slightly as if a child being denied the last cookie in the jar, she contemplated on what had happened a bit earlier in the week. 'I've been acting like such a kid!' Flushing slightly she forced herself to remember the incident that had occurred just hours ago, relieved at the cool touch of the ground.

**A Few Hours Ago** (Meh. What better way to speed a chapter up and make it longer than to add 2 ideas together? X3)

Kagome stared, hard. Her face a slate of stone, hands twitching and mouth forming into a thin line of concentration. Her mind was clear, and her brows contorted her face into determination. Suddenly she blinked, rubbing her eyes as an irritable stab of itchiness came. "How do you keep winning? Are you like… a mutant or something?" Pouting childishly she placed her head into her crossed arms, resting her head against the cool tabletop of the restaurant.

His green eyes just sparked in amusement. "Well Kagome you did plead to do something to cure your boredom. And you are the one to suggest this." Shuiichi (Which I'll be calling Kurama, unless I've already told you all this… meh. This is what I get for staying away for such a long time. TT.TT) chuckled at her antics of throwing anything even the slightest bit 'pointy' at him. Currently this was a spork (I heart sporks), which unfortunately for raging Kagome; Kurama dodged easily with a tilt to the side.

"Well it's not working to _cure _my boredom." She replied wryly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "But if I'm going to get away from my friends today then I'll survive." Her mind was haunted with disturbing pictures, and she shivered. 'Those mental images will never go away. Eww… I'm traumatized for life.' Her thoughts trailed off as she was started out of her reverie. A finger was pointed directly into her face, almost shoving itself into her already irritated eye. Attached to the offending limb was the equally un-welcomed (unwelcomed is not a word… meh…) and equally annoying… you'd never guess! Mizuka Murai (I've just thought of how weird that name sounds… that's last time I just make up a name from my head in a foreign language).

Her forest green eyes were burning with heated loathing. Kagome just raised an eyebrow, tensing as she (Mizuka) grasped her arm. Suddenly Mizuka was smiling sweetly at a now very amused, yet a bit on the edge Kurama, voice tinted with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Hello Shuiichi-kun! It's a pleasure to meet you. I just need to borrow your," Her eye twitched slightly, as if she was gagging on a ragged old sweat sock. "_Girlfriend _for a sec!" Venom lacing the word. Kagome just giggled.

"You need help with that _time of month_ or somethin'?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side slightly to add to the cute effect. Mizuka only twitched, and Kagome grudgingly agreed that the girl had some control. As soon as they both were standing in the little hall before the bathrooms, the air tensed slightly, a spark of fire lingering angrily. Brushing aside her seemingly silky locks Mizuka placed her hands on her hips, moving forward to glower and point another finger at the surprised Kagome.

"What's Shuiichi-kun see in you." She said icily, more of a statement than a question.

"Well, for one thing I don't stalk him, do I?" Kagome replied, Mizuka growled at this.

"You're still no match for me." She said haughtily, sniffing and turning.

"Well let's just see about that." Kagome smirked challengingly, and with a final flick of her fingers into a rude gesture she marched off.

When Kagome had decided to play the part of the girlfriend, she had decided it was just to get away from her thoughts about the well and also her friends scarring her for life activities. But when she met Mizuka again, she decided it was also _very_ stress relieving to irk the jealous schoolgirl.

"Well let's just see how far this goes." She ground out, fists clenching at her. Filled with new determination she returned to the table were a confused Kurama sat, glancing in surprise at her furious expression. Kagome sat down onto Kurama's lap, inside exploding from heat and also cheering as she saw Mizuka's face contort into one looking almost like a fish. She was gaping, openmouthed and a bit unattractively as she continued to just stare, as if in denial about what she was seeing.

'Remember Mizu-chan! Denial is a river in Egypt.' Her mind was waving evilly, snickering.

Refusing to let redness rise in her cheeks, Kagome just leaned back into his chest, repeating what she had seen once when she was 12 in a romance movie her mom watched, in which she almost had gagged at. Resting her head on his shoulder she smirked as the outraged girl left in a huff. Feeling strangely conformable in the position she almost drifted away, liking the strange warmth as she held in a sigh. A tap on the shoulder popped her out dazedly.

"Miss Higurashi? Could you please get off?" A voice behind her asked calmly, though he seemed to forget a second about the deal to call her by her first name. (Well he _is _the calm Kurama) Almost falling off sideways she felt a strange prickling on her arms, inwardly shivering. She abruptly leapt off, and smiled sheepishly at the redhead.

"Sorry! I was just having a bit to much fun pissing off Mizuka!" She said cheerfully, and Kurama raised an eyebrow at her sudden blunt reply. "Well enough of that. Time to get back to our game. This time you can choose what we play." She smirked determinedly. "And I shall win!" Kurama grinned an un-Shuiichi like grin.

"Well let's see how well you fare." Kagome blinked.

'Hmm… Seems like we're not strangers anymore.' Feeling strangely content at this she then turned the menu.

"When's our lunch gonna get here?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Night had appeared with surprising grace, as the two walked down the street. Kagome had to say that this day had been fun. Even if she had it with a person she met by accident.

"You were lucky to beat me." She stated determinedly. "Of course _I _must be smarter than you at history!" Kurama just smiled.

"Then how do you explain how I won if _you_ are supposed to win miss genius?" She gaped, then shut her mouth and pouted.

"Luck?" She tried. Chuckling a teasing gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Well then tell me how you lost? Smart one." Sulking slightly she stayed silent. After a while Kurama broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Why are you playing along? I'm a bit confused at this." He asked, a bit awkward yet curiously. (Right now I just watched Mulan! Even if I'm to old, I still love that movie… She kicks ass! X3 Mushu's awesome… Why am I telling you this? 42.) Kagome just stared away, shrugging.

"Ask me that when I have an answer." And it was silent the rest of the way to her house. Finally, running up the stone steps she felt a rush of excitement as she jumped to the God Tree. Grinning cutely she pointed out random facts, bubbly and cheerful suddenly.

'_I better get a hold of myself.'_ She noted embarrassedly. _'I'm opening up too much.'_

'_Lighten up. You know that you like his company.' _A sly voice stated.

'_What are you talking about?' _Asking a bit suspiciously in her mind, irritated at the sudden thoughts.

'_Don't be coy. You haven't been this happy then when you've been with doggy boy.'_

Flushing she gratefully stared into the darkness of the sky, now leading him a bit absentmindedly over to the God Tree, in a half daze as if walking without knowing what she was doing.

'_I admit it. It's good to have a friend I guess.'_

'_Yeah. But then why are you suddenly laughing again? I mean, PMS anyone? You've been acting all like you've known him forever. Geez.'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

'_You do know you're talking to yourself?'_

With that the conversation halted to a still, while Kagome pondered on what she had been thinking. Suddenly she zoned back, beaming yet again as she hadn't before since today. "So there you have it! But you didn't have to walk me to my house. It is at least a bazillion steps up to the top."

"You do know that bazillion isn't a number?" Tilting her head she feinted an idiotic expression, sticking her tongue to the side.

"No, I didn't." Another silence, not as awkward as the others before, but it was enough to make Kagome want to start some sort of conversation to stop staring into his emerald eyes, and stop noticing how cute he was, or how she just wanted to sit here and stare into the darkness. 'Well he is.' She argued with herself, as if in disagreement. She wanted _anything _to stop all this thoughts from clogging up her sluggish mind.

Without warning, her head abruptly turned, and her lips brushed near the redhead's. It was just supposed to be a peck on the cheek, but it seemed all first kisses were never to be even near perfect. She didn't wait for the reaction, it was a kiss and run like you were being nearly mauled by rabid chickens thing, burning up in humiliation, she felt as if she was flying through the air at the speed she was going. Without thinking where she was going she suddenly ended up in shadows, slamming the door shut behind her.

Now mortified she dragged her feet to the edge of a rotting surface, sitting down weakly on shaky breath. Placing her heated face in chilled hands, she just sat there. 'This is so embarrassing!' There was a shuffle near the door, and before there was time to think (Which she had not been doing all day), wind was flying through her hair, and she landed softly on the ground. 'This is not my best day.'

**Back to Present**

Now, currently laying on her stomach, a gurgling sounded, notifying the animals of her hunger. "Great. Now I'm cold, tired, horrified, and hungry to top it all off." Grumbling to herself she turned to the oh so familiar grave. Smiling, though even more disheartened she sat up.

"You know. You've been causing me a lot of trouble even ten feet under." She started jokingly. "You're making me look a bit crazy talking to a mound of dirt," Beginning to list things off she finally stopped at the last one she had been suffering to say, "And… When I get to close to someone. I always seem to think of you! You're making me feel terrible even without your constant nagging." Heaving a sigh, she felt as if she wasn't being squeezed to tightly anymore, the pressure was leaving slightly, but still relieving. Shifting she slapped her forehead. 'Great. Now I have to explain why I've disappeared for the night.' Sticking her tongue out she slumped.

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm gonna be avoiding someone for a while?" Sorting this into question form, she kicked a rock, instantly regretting it. 'This adds onto the list of things I'm miserable about.'

* * *

Hello peoples! I'm sorry about the personalities. After a while it slips passed me and I'm sorta starting over from my memory. X3 So right now Kagome shall not be like… non-smiling and stuff and Kurama I'm changing. I've decided he shall be clueless to Kagome's crush! X3 I've wanted to do something different. Also I'm not allowed to answer reviews now I don't think… better safe than sorry! Meh. I didn't reach my goal of 3000... 2500 will due I guess... TT.TT I've gotten even sloppier after my long vacation reading Final Fantasy fics and doing homework, so sorry if it seems a bit different and a totally different personality. Don't hurt me! –scampers off to the bomb shelter- 


	8. Reminiscence

Chibiwriter: Okay… this one is a bit different. As in Kagome's not going to be in it. But it focuses more on Kurama, as you will see. And… you'll learn more about what happened and it'll _maybe_ give a hint (if you squint really, really, really, really hard) as to why Kagome doesn't remember and agreed to be his "girlfriend". I have an idea, but its not that good so don't kill me. This is a type of story I'm no good at, so I may have major plot holes that you may die in… eh, but I'm trying to fill them up even before I write them. Don't worry _too_ much.

I know some of you are getting impatient. So I'm just going to actually give you something to think about. Sorry that I'm not updating much. But as I finally checked the stats of my fanfictions in like… five months, I found that this fic gained 26 reviews in one chapter! And I was close to hyperventilating. Yes. I do not have a life. Go figure. Thank you peoples!

Warning. May have a short dramatic scene in the flashback. Sorry for your discomfort. X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. A lawsuit earns you some lint from my pocket.**

**Night Light: Reminiscence

* * *

**

It was 5:32 A.M., when no normal person would drag themselves up willingly all the way to a deserted area in a public park surrounded and veiled by dozens of trees.

Kurama, by far, was not normal.

Kurama was not enjoying the calm of the early dawn, nor was he enjoying the many clouds sliding lazily across the lightening sky. He was troubled with thoughts.

Kagome Higurashi.

Perhaps there weren't two people? It was an extremely surprising coincidence that she had the same name, and similar appearance. She was different in attitude, almost an exact opposite of the girl he had known years ago. Nevertheless that small youthful girl from years ago would be about his age now.

The same age as Higurashi.

These musings confused him.

He ran a hand through his hair in a un-Kurama like way, sighing quietly as small fragmented thoughts of memories resurfaced…

..:xoxox:..

_Kagome and Shuuichi, 12 and 12 2/3 years old and always adventuring with each other._

_Kagome had gotten a bold personality as she grew, always racing around._

_Shuuichi was the quieter of the two, and the more cunning._

_On the day after they met, she had challenged him to a game. Kagome always loved games, especially guessing games. She loved to constantly confused Shuuichi (It was the way he tilted his head blinking slowly and cutely in befuddlement. Even though she would never _ever_ tell him or anyone else for that matter), and there was one large guessing game they had been playing ever since they met._

_What was Kagome's last name?_

"If you get it right I'll give you a kiss!"

_That was the promise, made with an innocent smile and a small giggle._

_Both of their mothers had been squealing like schoolgirls at this, chattering away at how _cute _they were together, and Shuuichi sometimes wondered if they had forgotten both were only twelve. _

_Shuuichi—or Kurama, as he preferred, had no idea as to what Kagome's last name was. Of course this was a bit frustrating as he was her best friend and she was his best friend. He had no other friends that were girls. It had been… awkward to say the least. The last girl he had been a friend with had formed a crush on him, and they met and talked less and less._

_That's why he liked Kagome. She was… unlike any other girl he'd met. Bold, daring, fiery and fun. She didn't even act strangely around him, and that was a bonus._

That had been when they were eleven. He his thoughts had been… more complex than that of an average twelve and almost thirteen year old.

"_Come on Kurama. Have you figured it out today? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'H'." Kagome poked his cheek and crossed her arms, grinning triumphantly at him. "I'm beating you at everything now! I'm even taller than you." She taunted playfully, spreading her arms out to spin around._

"_No." Kurama sighed softly, lying on the hill in their usual spot in the park. "I don't really want to guess." He blankly replied, noting lazily that the sky was cloudless before closing his green eyes._

"_Aw." Kagome placed her hands on her hips, and pouted childishly. "You don't think I'm pretty? Not even a little?" She inquired, putting her hands on her knees to bend down and scrutinize at him directly in the face, only inches away from her own._

"_Not at all." He mumbled out, smiling charmingly. Then he opened his eyes… to see large chocolate colored eyes staring down curiously at him with a broadening grin._

"_Boo." She breathed into his face, and he pushed himself immediately forward. As expected there was a collision._

"_I ask you never to do that again." Kurama informed her, relaxing onto his back again._

_Kagome beamed brightly as she rubbed her red forehead. "I'll consider that."_

The next week he had moved away.

"_No!" Kagome shouted, tugging at his hand as he boarded the car. "You can't… really be leaving can you?" She whispered sadly. Kurama gave a small smile and nodded._

"_Yeah. It was… on short notice. Mom has to move to continue her job." He glanced away guiltily._

"_B-but it's on the other side of Japan!" She protested, frowning and crossing her arms defiantly. "We'll probably never see each other again."_

"_I promise we'll meet again." Kurama pledged, giving her a pleading look as his mother came into view of the car. Kagome remained silent, stiffly standing there even as Kurama waved goodbye._

_She dropped to the ground, eyes glazed slightly. She refused to cry still._

..:xoxox:..

Kurama surveyed the familiar surroundings, a hill sloping down, into the obscured vision of the trees.

"Perhaps I'm thinking too hard…" Kurama sighed to himself.

..:xoxox:..

_She clenched her eyes shut. "It hurts." She murmured. "I don't want it to." Standing up from her position on the ground she forced herself to walk home._

_Perhaps it would be better if she forgot? It wasn't like they were ever going to see each other again._

_Yes… forgetting would be painless._

_She opened the door with a smile planted on her face, ebony hair ruffled and tangled. Her mother glanced up from her novel, giving her a small, gentle smile._

"_How was it Kagome?" She inquired hesitantly. "Are you okay?"_

"_Of course mom." The twelve year old raised an eyebrow, brushing back her bangs that kept getting in her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged nonchalantly and sauntered over to the refrigerator, searching for a Popsicle. Cherry was her favorite._

"_You're not sad about Shuuichi?" Her mother asked in surprise._

_Kagome turned slowly, a red Popsicle dangling from her mouth._

"_Who's Shuuichi?"_

_Forgetting…is…painless…_

..:xoxox:..

Her eyes snapped open, and she rubbed away sleep. Kagome yawned, stretching as she glanced around. Large tree, grave, faint luminescent light falling down from the small sections in the trees that parted.

She felt that she had remembered something important… what had it been? Something special she had forgotten… forgetting…

Her eyes widened abruptly, and her mouth opened a fraction as she breathed out two words in a whoosh.

"Oh crap."

She had forgotten to eat the last cherry Popsicle before Souta got to it.

And cherry was her favorite.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I am evil. Or at least I like to think part of me is. Hi! I finished a chapter. I hope you did not drown in the cheesiness of an ending. I'm sorry to say I think this is one of my better chapters even if it was boring. Oh well. It may have mistakes hiding in the chapter and I'm sorry about that. I'm too lazy to edit my grammar and such. I'll edit bigger mistakes such as if I write Kurama instead of Shuuichi when someone is saying his name and such.

READ THIS: I'm asking you readers to decide something important. And no, it is not whether an orange or cherry Popsicle is better. I want to know if you want Kagome to finally remember part of her lost memory in the next chapter, or draw it out longer.

It's just a suggestion, but feedback would be appreciated.

Oh yes. I would like to thank: **Tenshi-Battosai, Anonymous, Hoku-chan, ShadowStar09, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, animangurl, Kuramas Sweetie, Mizu Kitsune no Kaze, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Shadows stalk during the deep of night, Cat catches Bird, jully123, AnimeOtakuBara, kayla hicks, Bloodcherry, Miko Meihi, Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-Rubber-Duckies-Who-Lives-On-Durly-Lane-With-The-Muffin-Man-Duck-And-His-Muffin-Friends-Who-Rock-Solid-Rock-And-Hate-Michael Jackson** (holy cheese that's long, I'm glad I have copy and paste on my side), **Captain Danger, Amisha the Elemental Sorceress, yue no rei, vixenia, Shinigami's-Koibito, Kagome Lady of Darkness, o0darkangel0o, **and **EverD**

:dies: I love you all and I shall now give you imaginary muffins! I'm sure all of you are angry with me for no updating in… a long time and want to pelt me with rotten assortments of food items. So… um… :jumps on chocobo and races away: Dun keel me! (P.S. Nyuk nyuk belongs to Yuffie Kisagari from Final Fantasy VII that belongs to Squaresoft)


	9. What is this I don't even

I'm alive! Holy cow. Yeah, so to cut to the chase, it's been 4 years since I last updated. Why am I here now? Because I finally remembered my fanfiction password and regained access to my account! Wow! How lame am I, abandoning all my writing and then mysteriously reappearing years later.  
Well not as lame as you must think me after I tell you I'm going to attempt to rewrite Night Light! Yeah, you better believe it! Or not. Best not get your hopes up for anything as epic as a blockbuster explosion – or as frequent.  
I feel literally sickened as I try to reread my preteen writing; I'm less than a month away from 18 years old and I've got this sudden urge to rewrite my old works to put to rest the uneasiness of knowing I wrote this... thing that I'm ashamed to have never finished.  
Anyways, this is just a little explanation as to why there will be a new Night Light which will most likely be extensively altered in plot and length. And I suppose it's also a check up to see if anyone from five years ago is still reading this abomination – no offense, of course, to those who enjoy it. Guilty pleasures, right? But it doesn't matter if no on is reading this at all, actually - I'm doing this for myself, plain and simple.

To abbreviate:  
- I'm rewriting Night Light  
- Updates will be sporadic  
- It might not even sound like the original Night Light... at all  
- Thanks to my readers from 4 years ago! I appreciate all your reviews and I'm sorry for bailing :)


End file.
